


Present for Christmas

by AliceTheBookGirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: And out of character, Because it's so corny, Christmas, Don't Read This, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, M/M, My Greatest Shame, My Only Romance Story, Romance, Too much cringe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceTheBookGirl/pseuds/AliceTheBookGirl
Summary: Present? Naruto replies with “Sasuke please,” even when he knows it can’t be possible.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been having the most intense craving for NarutoxSasuke Christmas fics. And so, I decided to write my own combined with some romance-writing practice.
> 
> And who cares if they’re OOC? It’s Christmas.

The white fog that formed in the air as he breathed out dispersed in the wake of snowflakes, the first to fall this season.

“It’s just snow, idiot. You don’t need to look so amazed at something that happens every year.”

He shook his head in disagreement. Opening his mouth to shout a retort, he was abruptly cut off by childish squeals and laughter some ways ahead of him. The boy and girl--siblings, he believed--were both decked out in winter hats, hand knit scarves, puffy coats and colorful mittens. They ran circles around their parents, who were looking exasperatedly at each other while adjusting their holds on the numerous gift bags and boxes in their arms. Despite the loads they carried, the couple gazed warmly at their children as they made their way down the path, probably to their cozy and brightly lit home.

He took a glance down at his own empty hands that were slightly raised so he could breathe some warmth into them. It almost hurt his eyes to look at his faded brown gloves beside the perfect picture of the glowing family.

“And there you go staring dumbly at nothing instead of going home where you won’t so easily freeze your empty head.”

He sighed in aggravated agreement and began to walk forward, forgetting about the jubilant smiles and loving words floating around the family as he passed them.

* * *

He sat down in front of the frosty window with a mug of hot cocoa in his hands, blowing across the top to cool it down and moving the marshmallows around in the process. Looking through the glass, he watched the heavier snowfall with the night sky as the backdrop. Roofs along the skyline shone with holiday string lights, causing an inviting glow that stretched out for miles.

The breathtaking view was marred by dull blond hair, dim sapphire eyes, and whisker scars. The sight of his reflection was alleviated only by that of the man standing behind him, his dark eyebrows drawn slightly together and lips a thin straight line. The lights strung around the room haloed around his body in golden illumination.

“You better show some patience before drinking that. I’m not taking responsibility again for a burned tongue.”

He smiled teasingly as he stared into the eyes that blended with the dark sky. “Then just kiss it better like you did last time. I know you want to, Sasuke.”

With a light scoff and a roll of eyes, Sasuke walked across the room until he was barely touching his back. He closed his eyes and placed his mug on the window sill when he felt strong hands place themselves on his shoulders. Silky strands of hair tickled the side of his forehead and soft lips grazed his ear.

“You only wish.”

He swiftly turned himself around, eyes still shut, as his body yearned for more warmth. However, he kept still as the hands that were on his shoulders slowly moved around his back in an embrace and the teasing lips ghosted over his own. His lips parted to release a sigh and he reached a hand up, trying to make contact with a smooth cheek.

“You’re right. It’s only a wish.”

He opened his eyes to stare at the empty wall of the dark room in front of him.

“Just a Christmas wish.”

* * *

 “It’s Christmas, Naruto. I thought you’d be up by now.”

Naruto jolted up from his tangled bedsheets and fell to the floor with a pained yelp. Rubbing the back of his head, he squinted his eyes open to see Sasuke looking upside down at him. To his pleasant surprise, when he bent his head back a little more he could see Sasuke wearing the black and red sweater with a penguin on the front that he bought for him weeks ago.

“You’re wearing your ugly Christmas sweater! Sasuke, I love you!”

Sasuke gave a short grunt when Naruto leapt from the floor and picked him up to spin him around.

“Well, as you always find reason to remind me, this time of year is the time for giving.” Sasuke voice went softer near the end, causing Naruto to put him back down and give him an imploring look.

Looking Naruto straight in the eyes, Sasuke explained, “This whole month, you’ve been sleeping restlessly, sighing in pain every so often. One time, you muttered my name. Tell me, Naruto. I took your happiness away when I left, didn’t I?”

There was a short moment of heavy silence in which Naruto picked at a loose thread on his shirt and averted his eyes. Sasuke simply waited for a response, his gaze never leaving the blond’s face.

“I...even if, even if it was as extreme as you make it sound, it doesn’t matter to me anymore. Because,” Naruto turned his eyes back, a challenging look on his face, “because you’ve done the one thing that makes it better.” He stepped forward and placed his hands on each of Sasuke’s smooth pale cheeks, pulling their faces close.

The obsidian of Sasuke’s eyes shifted between Naruto’s ocean of blues.

“And that’s why I need to give a little more.”

Naruto closed his eyes and gave a breathy chuckle. He leaned in until he finally felt their lips meet, their noses bumping the tiniest bit.

When he opened his eyes again, his Christmas wish was no longer just a wish.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, dear...what abomination did I just write? Feel free to leave a review if you want to help me answer that question.
> 
> Happy Holidays.


End file.
